


Reboot

by scrapbullet



Series: Short Circuit [1]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>When Ram reboots, it is to the sound of a world whirring softly with endless energy.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Reboot

When Ram reboots, it is to the sound of a world whirring softly with endless energy. Sprawled on the endless banks of the Sea of Simulation his processors glitch every few nanocycles, causing his body to twitch, overloading with liquid power, and for a moment he only stares up into a sky that rumbles with a distant thunder. Lightning flashes. It illuminates a city in the distance, across a barren wasteland, a city that stands tall and glows an inviting hue.

It glows like home.

He doesn't know how long he stays like this. He feels old and heavy, as if he's been in hibernation mode for too long, running on backup power. A cycle passes. Energy laps at his feet. A gridbug flits past his line of sight, vibrating orange with corrupted code.

It rains.

He powers down.

 _Intrusion Prevention Activated._ When he restarts, it is to the steady beat of music. It thrums through him like a shockwave, sensation rippling through the air to caress his very circuits and he allows it wash over him as he gradually filters through his CPU.

"Ah! So you've rebooted. Excellent."

Ram blinks. He feels sluggish. A virus? _Scanning system for infected files._

The Program hands him a drink that practically sizzles. The taste of it is like electricity on his tongue.

 _Infected files found. Quarantining._

He restarts. _CPU running at optimum capacity._ "Where am I?"

The Program smirks. "Welcome, my friend, to End of Line. I'm Castor. And you, pretty miss... what's your designation, hm?"

His designation? _Accessing memory._

"Ram."

It feels right.

Fingers card through his hair. It, and the pleasurable hum of sound, soothes him.

It's the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
